


The State of Creativity

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, creative burnout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Will I ever write anything worthwhile again?” Roman asks, voice raw.Virgil doesn’t answer.





	The State of Creativity

The sound of the wind blowing outside of Roman’s window is so loud that it almost silences the sound of his fingers typing on the keyboard. Or, if he’s being entirely honest, the sound of the wind is a welcome sound that fills up the silence of his room. Because. Well, he must admit it at this point- his fingers haven’t moved to type a single word in an hour.

He stares at his fingernails until they’re a blur in front of his keyboard. They don’t quite feel like a part of him anymore. He types a word. “The.” It feels like agony. Tears prick his eyes.

Is all his talent gone? Has he used the best of himself, poured the only scraps of talent he had, only to be left with nothing at all? Is he finished? A ruined writer?

He closes his eyes, squeezes them shut, as a few tears run down his cheeks. Darkness, loneliness, and self-hatred drape over his thoughts like a veil.

Then, someone is carefully pulling his laptop aside and setting it to the other side of his desk. Roman opens his eyes and Virgil stands in front of his desk, eyeing Roman warily.

“You should go to bed,” Virgil says quietly.

Roman doesn’t move and the two fall into a comfortable quiet.

“Will I ever write anything worthwhile again?” Roman asks, voice raw.

Virgil doesn’t answer and Roman stands up, shutting his laptop with a hand that shakes far more than he’d like to admit. He’s about to walk off to lay down when Virgil speaks up.

“You’ll write something worthwhile again. It’s just… You need to rest. Even creativity has to rest sometimes.”

Roman is at a loss for anything meaningful to say. So instead, he just says, “Thank you.”

Virgil nods in response.

“Goodnight, Roman.”

“Goodnight, Virgil.”

Roman lays in his bed and falls asleep, the slightest fire of hope in his heart. It’s not much. But at least there’s some there.

**Author's Note:**

> The current state of my creativity is getting so depressed about not being able to write that I forced myself to write about not being able to write


End file.
